


Beloved

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Relationships: Original Male Character/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Geoff stood a little straighter as the wedding march began to play. When he had told his parents that they were going to be grandparents he hadn't expected it to lead to this, the happiest day of his life. His parents had insisted that their grandchild, or grandchildren as Geoff had quickly corrected, were not going to be born bastards, and in their holy opinion, he had best go and propose to his beloved immediately. 

The audience stood as Geoff's beloved began to practically float down the aisle. Everything seemed to narrow in as he approached like he was the center of the room. To Geoff he was. 

Geoff resisted the urge to rest a hand on his distended belly. He had been refitted for his tux just a week ago, but already he was straining at the seams. His father had laughed at him last week, claiming that Geoff had put on too much sympathy weight. Geoff had chuckled along weakly, mentioning something of the eggs. His father had implied he should eat less of them - Geoff had felt sick to his stomach. 

Finally, his beloved reached the end of the aisle, joining him on the raised diaz.

"You look lovely," Geoff said, softly, offering his hand. 

His beloved chittered gratefully, gently wrapping an appendage around Geoff's hand. 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Geoff and Aiuez'udhr'ithex in matrimony," The priest began.

Geoff smiled as Aiuez'udhr'ithex ran a few of his smaller tentacles over his hand.

In the distance, he could hear his mother sobbing softly. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Geoff was happy, and so was Aiuez'udhr'ithex. And soon, their clutch would hatch. They would have a whole gaggle of children of their own. Geoff couldn't be happier. 


End file.
